jashin lovers
by Nikita98
Summary: 15 year old sakura haruno is not a normal teenager. she is a jashinist, after having switched to aka high school, she meets new friends new enemies and maybe a new love. hidasaku lemon!
1. Chapter 1

hey this is my first story so it will probably not be very good but I do my best so no hate.  
and I warn sensitive reader for foul language and lemons.  
if you don't like then don't read.

i do not own naruto.

"talking"  
'thinking'  
**inner sakura**

(sakura)

I went home angry from school that I had just been suspended from.  
I did not understand what I had done wrong, he deserved it after what he had done.

(flashback)

my whole morning had been crap, she was late because she worked with the homework all night which would be in today.  
Her alarm clock was messed up after she was beaten and thrown it on the floor a few times, so it had automatically set itself wrong so she sleept in and was 1 hour late.

and when she was in school and went to her locker so had karin come up to her and started talking shit.

"hi forehead, said karin."  
**'ohh let me beat her., she will not even remember her annoying name.'**  
'No, not at school, I do not want to end up in more shit than im already in.  
although it would be nice to beat the fucking shit out of her again.'  
"what shit face?,I said back in a annoyed tone."  
karin growled.  
"oh nothing just wondering why sai broke up with you ugly. she said with a smile on her dry lips."  
'oh great, i had just forgotten about it thanks for reminding me karin thanks so fucking much.'  
"thats none of your business bitch,I said while she closed her locker and went to her class"

(in history class with jiraya)

i walked in the classroom and the whole room went quiet, not even jiraya asked me why i was late so i went to my seat in the back of the classroom, everyone was staring down their desks when i walked past.  
and i sat down on my seat, we had nor arranged seats but everyone knows that its my seat.

while jiraya continued reading his history book i was glearing out the window.

**'aw man this is so fucking boring'**  
'i know but we cant skip we haved been worned by the head teacher that if we do one more thing wrong this semester well get suspended.'  
**'haha i know but the semester just started, how are we gonna stay out of trouble?'**  
'i dont know but jashin i cant help it, its just so fun to fight especially karin'  
( sakura? sakura? sakura!)  
**' oi wake up the teatcher is calling'**  
"what?"

"sakura did ju listen to what I was saying?"  
" ehhmm no, i said whit a bored tone."  
" okej well then, lets hear sakura read the book again, he said with a smirk"  
(RING)  
'and saved by the bell'  
i stod up quickly and walked fast towards the door but stopped when i herd  
"Sakura haruno come back here please, i heard jiraya say bitter."  
'oh fuck more boring shit'  
"what the fuck do you want now, i said in a borred tone"  
"languaeg sakura"  
"well its english do you know it?"  
i glared at him he just sighed and glared back  
nothing happened for good 20 whole seconds and I started to lose my patience just when i was obout to go out he kissed me.

**'BEAT THAT BASTARD TO A BLOODY PULP, NO ONE IS KISSING US LIKE THAT.'**  
and thats when i actually listened to inner.

(end of flashback 'long i know')

"how the hell could that blonde bitch believe in the perverted teacher and not me, well I know I've said a lot of excuses like when I skipped school or beat anyone but still, i said to myself while i walked home"  
'**fucking shit did you see how he looked like after we beated him oh I would not like to see myself in the mirror for a while if I were him.'**  
'oh shut up you know what this means we need to start a neew school.'  
**'yeah so?'**

(sigh)

3 days later.

"SAKURA, my mother yelled down stairs in the kitchen"  
"what the hell is it?"  
"you got a letter from your new school, get your lazy ass down here now!"  
i walked down and toked the letter from my mother and opened it.

Hello sakura haruno and welcome to Aka hight school!

Tomorrow you will start in Class 2E This is your class list and schedule.

class list.

Naruto Uzumaki

Ino Yamanaka

Sasuke Uchiha

Didara Katsu

Sasori Danna

Hinata Hyuga

Menma Uzumaki

Neji Hyuga

Choji Akamichi

Tobi uchiha

Shikamaru Nara

sakura takes a singel paper and it says.

schedule.

2E

first period: english with kakashi hatake.  
second period: history with iruka umino.  
lunch  
third period: gym with might guy.  
fourth period: sex education with anko mitarashi

**'cha check on all those names you know any of them?'**

' I am you and no i don't, let us pray to Jashin that not everyone is totally fucked up'

and end of the first chapper.


	2. new school

"SAKURA WAKE UP NOW! I heard my mother scream."  
"FUCK NO!, i screamed back tired."  
"IF YOU DO NOT GO UP NOW SO I WILL POUR WATER ON YOU! she screamed back."  
and i was up.  
I slowly walked to the bathroom for a quick shower, I turned on the water at the hottest and stepped in.  
it felt so fucking nice with the heat on my body.

i walked out and looked at myself in the mirror.  
sakura had a body that even a god could die for, her well rounded hips, her long slender legs and her slim waist and her breasts were perfect big but not too big.  
and her face, her bright green eyes, her full lips, her high cheekbones, her fair skin. and last but not least, her long hair that goes down to the lower back that has a cotton candy pink color to it. She was, in other words, a goddess all men's dreams and a few girls.  
I combed my hair and brushed my white perfect teeth, and went to my closet to pick clothes, I had to have on my normal clothes today because I had not received my school uniform yet.

'what to wear, what to wear hmm do you know inner?'  
**'hell yeah somthing smexy so all eyes will be on you!'**  
'well then this will be perfect'  
i had tight gray jeans with a lot of holes in and a short white t shirt that ended before my belly button, it was too big at the neck so it hung over one shoulder and showed my pink bra strap.  
on t shirt so it stood YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME!  
DON'T CHA! DON'T CHA!  
and on the back it was a big red kissing of course I had my Jashin amulet hanging around my neck.

I put on my black converse and took my leather jacket and walked downstairs.  
my mother was in the living room and watched tv.  
"im going now!"  
"yeah bye bye!"  
'so fucking unfair she can be home and check on TV and I have to go to a fucked up school'  
'i hate this fucking shit!'

(in front of the school)

'oh my fucking jashin!'  
**'it's fucking huge!**'  
i walked in and like and inner wanted all eyes was on me, i walked to my classroom and didn't bother knocking so i just walked in, again all eyes was in me.  
"em hi you must be the new student right? a man with gray hair and a mask said"  
**'he looks so wierd'**  
"yeah my name is sakura haruno nice to fucking meet ya"  
"he sign, okej you can sit next to tobi, Tobi rise your hand"  
and in the middle of the classroom a guy with a orange mask thet looked like a lollipop.  
"HERE! HERE!, he shouted."  
**'omfj do this kid have a fucking problem or something?'**  
"HI BUBBELGUM HAIR MY NAME IS TOBI NICE TO MEET YOU!  
'don't hit him don't hit him i repeated in my head.'  
**'I go Spartans on his lollipop head cha!'**  
"hi lollipop nice to fucking meet ya to"

"hi there hottie my names deidara nice to meet you and this is my friend sasori" I heard a guy on my right say.  
"hi nice to meet ya" I said.  
**'damn girl your going all nice today huh?'**  
'no but they seems cool'  
**'yeah but lollipop must have hit his head'**  
"so is there any people that I should avoid?"  
"yeah there's Ino and sasuke they are a couple and are both a pain in the ass un"  
"who are they?"  
"the blonde chick who stole my haircut and making out with the guy whose hair looks like a duck butt un"  
"hahaha okey!"  
"oh and don't call me hottie again if you do I will go jashin on you"  
"oke.. wait! your a jashinist? un"  
"yeah so?"  
"I have a friend that is that to un"  
"what!"  
"yeah his name is hidan un"

"would you like to meet him? un"  
"hell yeah! i screamed a little too loud"  
and all eyes were on me again.  
"is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class miss haruno?"  
"ehm fuck no!"  
"good then shut up!"  
"yeah yeah!"  
**'damn old fuck'**  
'i curse you to jashin!'

" hi billboard brow, my name is Ino and sasuke is mine make sure you remember that"  
"okej Ino pig but why the hell would i give a shit if sasuke was yours?"  
"bitch listen here if i see you even a little bit near him you're dead, grasp"  
'oh you fucking shit face, you have chosen the wrong girl to mess with'  
**'slaughtering the pig cha!'**  
"okej pig I promise that I would never touch duck butt, happy now?"  
"he would never touch such a scabby whore like you"  
'THAT'S IT!'  
BAM! my fist made contact with her face!  
"pig I sacrifice you to Jashin!"  
"HARUNO SAKURA! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL AT ONCE! kakashi yelled"  
"and sasuke take ino to the nurse"  
"but it was that fucking bitch that started it!"  
"NOW!"  
I looked around in the classroom everyone was shocked besides deidara and sasori they just smirked at the bleeding girl on the floor.

I walked out of the classroom and walked to where the principal is.

(deidara and sasori)

'omfg I think I am in love un'  
'hm intresting girl'  
"come on sasori we have to tell the akatsuki about this un!"  
"yeah come on"

we walked in classroom 2F

"hey guys guess what just happened un!"  
"hey guldlock we do not really give a flying fuck, said hidan"  
"but you should, it was a new girl who started in our class today, she's perfect. stylish, funny and strong, she should become an akatsuki un"  
"How do you know she is strong, asked pein"  
"she knocked down ino yamanaka un"  
"ha I like her already, said konan"  
"and she dont like itachis brother un!"  
"so she is smart, said itachi"  
"yeah un"  
"but for the fuck's sake she sounds so boring, hidan said"  
"oh and she is a jashinist un"  
"Yes are not all the .. WAIT! WHAT DID YOU SAY! shouted hidan"  
" yeah se has the same amulet like you hidan,sasori said"  
"FUCK YEAH I WANNA MEET HER!"

end!


	3. The meeting

(Inside the principal's office) "So sweet sakura could you explain to me what happened? Said the snake-like orochimaru"

"Yes, I believe That I fucking can! That fucking blonde bitch called me a scabby whore!"

"and what did you do then?"

'**we showed her a close-up on our fist cha'**

"I showed that pig not to muck with me"

'**slaughter pigs like a boss'**

'fuck yeah'

"hmm was all he said and then start grinning like a maniac"

"hehe thanks sakura you can leave now"

"ehm are you not going to punish me or something?"

"no my dear i wont"

'**the creepy guy said what!**

'**omfj did you hear that!'**

'yeah I scrubbed the floor with a girl's face the first day of school and his not going to do anything?'

'**This school might not be so bad cha!'**

I went to my classroom and outside stood deidara. "Dei hi!"

"Dei? Ohh sakura I've been waiting for you un! " "Yes, I think that nickname is sweet is it okay if I call you that? and why have you waited for me? "

"I want to introduce you to my friends in akatsuki un"

"Uh okay but don't we have history now?"

"Yeah but we skip that yeah, come on sasori and tobi is already there un!"

"okej"

we went to a classroom a little further away from our named akatsuki.

"Do you have your own classroom?"

"Yeah un"

we went into the room and I saw total eleven people including me and deidara.

'And once again all eyes were on me'

**'Don't fucking pretend that you don't like it'**

'never fucking Said that'

all looked at her in shock, deidara was right, she was a goddess!

"okay all introduce yourselves to sakura un"

a blue haired girl stepped forward.

" Hi my name is konan,nice to meet you"

'she seems fucking nice'

'**yes but I do not get that fuckinh paper flower in her hair'**

"Hi nice to meet ya to"

a guy with a hood and mask that covered half his face went forward.

"hi im kakazu are you rich?"

'**ofc dipshit do i look fucking rich to you?'**

"ehm hi, not what im fucking aware of"

He sighed and walked away.

'**fucking wierdo'**

a black haired guy walked up. he looked like duck butt but with longer hair and he has lines on his face.

"hi my name is itachi nice to meet you princess"

"yeah you to"

a guy with orange hair and piercings on his face Walked up.

"hi my name is pein and i am the leder of this gang"

'**I dig his piercings cha'**

a freaking blue man walked up.

"hi there pinky my the name is kisame"

'**oh he did not just call us pinky'**

" hi there fishy fucking nice to meet ya"

kisame smirked and went back to his former position.

then came a guy who had half his face white and the other half black.

'I swear to jashin this is a fucking freakshow'**  
**

'**are you saying, that is a jashinist and has fucking pink hair'**

'and so are you'

'**yeah yeah whatever'**

then came a guy with slicked back silver hair and violet eyes.

'**ohh my jashin is he a piece of art'**

'hell yeah his mine'

'**i am you, sigh'**

"bitch my name is fucking hidan nice to fucking meet ya, he Said with a smirk"

' I THINK IM IN LOVE!'

"hi its truly an honor dick, I smirked back"

we just smirked at each other.

and end!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry that I have not posted, I've been quite lazy hehe oops!

and I have come up with many new stories to write .. but need advice on what people I will mate. please write what you recommend.

anyways here is chapter 4 enjoy!

(hidan)

'oh damn! she was perfect, her body, her face, even her hair is perfect and I hate pink, but on her it suddenly is my favorite color.  
Her lips have a pink red tone, and her beautiful eyes jade so damn beautiful.  
but the thing that really mean caught my eyes was the Jashin amulet around her neck.'

'she is fucking perfect!'

'smirk I wanna do her'

(sakura)

'he stands there and smirks at me!'

**'too bad we can not go Edward on him and read his thoughts.'**

'I do not even know if I want to know what he thinks.'

**'haha he's a jashinist so probably something perverted'**

smirk

(ordinary POV)

"How long are they going to just stand and smirk at each other un?"

"I think they forgotten that we are here told itachi"

"Ehh let them be, it's love at first sight said Konan"

pein cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

**'oi the leader of this gang is to say something'**

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and focused her gaze now on Pein.  
and while she did it so did hidan.

"sakura would you like to join akatsuki? asked Pein"

'I looked at all the member s Konan stood and looked excited, deidara, sasori, itachi and pein smiled, zetsu smiled with half his face and the other half looked annoyed, Kisame smirked.  
I could not see the facial expressions tobi or Kakazu had because they are masked '.

**'smart dipshit'**

'shut up'

'then I checked on hidan, he looked like a kid who entered a big toy store and was able to get everything he wanted.'

**'He looks damn happy right now'**

'Yes, and he's damn sexy when he's happy'

**'hey girl say yes to becoming a member'**

'why should I'

**'because have no friends. 2, you can be with these people for at least fucking five minutes without wanting to kill them and 3. you want hidan.'**

'heh yeah but he's so damn perfect'

**'hell yeah and if you do not get him for us so I'm going to take over and then he will not get away, you understand me girl cha'**

"okay, I have nothing better to do so why fucking not."

end!

sorry for it is short but I just wanted to show that I have not given up on Jashin lovers, thanks everyone who reads.


End file.
